


秘密，PWP

by LUCKYLUOYI



Category: Supernatural
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUCKYLUOYI/pseuds/LUCKYLUOYI





	秘密，PWP

Jared有一个小秘密，他很喜欢他的工作伙伴外加好兄弟的Jensen。  
但是他却不敢告诉对方，因为这样的感情很不对劲，而且他们是兄弟，要是这层纸捅破了Jensen拒绝他了就朋友都没得做了。  
但是不告白并不意味着Jared对Jensen没有基础的欲望，就像他们这次出差，Jensen恶意的捏了他的屁股。  
这让Jared在活动的一个小时里都觉得不太好受，这也就是为什么在大家提议去唱K的时候Jared借口说不舒服所以逃掉了。  
一回到酒店，Jared就打开了他保管得很好的一个盒子，里面全是尺寸并不小且相似的小玩具。  
觉得自己阴茎已经快炸掉的Jared也顾不上像以往一样，挑选自己今天想用的了，拿起手边的一个就开始舔弄。  
另一只手摸索着脱下了自己的西裤，上下撸动了两下阴茎让自己的手有了一点润滑以后之后就向着已经呼唤自己好久的后穴探去。  
“Jensen……嗯……唔……”  
舔弄假阴茎的声音，Jared呻吟的声音以及抠挖后穴的声音充斥着整个房间。  
这让Jared想象中，正在享用自己口腔的Jensen变得如此真实。  
“Jensen，我……我想要你……”  
像是在等待什么恢复，Jared停顿了几秒之后才又断断续续地说了声:“谢……谢谢～”  
假阴茎离开了Jared红润的嘴，Jared也从原本只是抬起双腿的姿势换成了跪趴的姿势。  
“嗯……”  
当假阴茎进入到Jared后穴的时候，Jared觉得整个人都得到了满足。  
呻吟的声音越来越大，拿着假阴茎在自己后穴抽插的动作也越来越快。  
“Jensen……嗯……用力再用力一点，快到了……”  
Jared一边用一只手拿着假阴茎操干着自己，一边用另外一只手揉捏着刚才被Jensen碰到的地方。  
在来回的抽插中，Jared终于将自己送上了高潮。  
“嗯～好……好厉害，Jensen没有碰我前面就把我操射了……”  
Jared倒在床上，大口大口的呼吸着空气，后穴里的玩具也没有取出来，就这么让它留在了自己的后穴。  
“Hi!Brother,ru ok?”  
就在Jared想着再歇一会儿的时候，房门突然就被打开了。  
好在从门口到卧室还有一段距离，Jared发誓他一定是用了平生最快的速度拿过一旁的裤子，然后躲进了被子里。  
“嘿！怎么不回我话？你还好吗？”  
Jensen走进卧室，看到将自己裹得严严实实的Jared，突然有些担心。  
害怕Jensen走近了会发现些什么，所以Jared立刻抬起了点儿身子。  
“没事，唔！”  
也许是不小心碰到开关了，还没有来得及取出来的小玩具突然开始了疯狂的震动。  
这让Jared的表情也变得更加的复杂。  
Jensen现在就站在自己的面前，而自己的后穴就这么淫荡的吃着一根假阴茎，而且还是疯狂运动着的那种。  
“你怎么了？我感觉你的脸好红，是不是发烧了？”  
是发骚！不是他妈的发烧！  
虽然心里这么说着，但是Jared可不敢就这么说出来，毕竟他现在更多的是紧张。  
“没有！就是想睡一下，一会儿就好了，你不是早……呃……就说想去唱歌吗，赶紧去……吧，会来找你们的！”  
天知道，Jared这是第一次这么想Jensen不要对自己这么关注啊！  
“可是……”  
Jensen说着就想忘屋里走，但是被Jared立刻就给阻止了。  
“不要过来！我怕传染！”  
也许是被Jared突然的大声给惊讶到了，所以Jensen一时也不知道是该进去还是该出去了。  
“真的，我……我一会儿就过去找你们。”  
Jared真的快疯了，因为他感觉得到，自己的阴茎正因为现在这样刺激的情况而迅速恢复挺立。  
“那……那好吧，我给你带了点儿药，一会儿记得吃，我给你放桌上吧。”  
虽然觉得Jared有些奇怪，但是Jensen也不想让Jared为难，所以走到一旁的桌边，将药放下就准备离开。  
看着Jensen要离开了，Jared是又不舍又高兴，真的快矛盾死了。  
“这个……”  
就在Jensen要将卧室的门给Jared带上的时候，突然看到地上有一个掉落的盒子。  
“别打开！”  
完了！看着Jensen将那个装满了性爱玩具的盒子打开的那一刻，Jared就知道全完了。  
而Jensen看着自己手里的盒子，以及盒子里的东西，不自觉瞪大了双眼，咽了一口口水。  
“Jared……这些，你……你在用对吧。”  
没有疑问，Jensen又不是傻子，Jared断断续续的声音，泛红的脸颊。  
要是这都还有什么不明白的，那他才是真的疯了。  
“我……嗯，你是不是觉得很恶心？”  
Jared问得很小心翼翼，因为他知道，Jensen接下来的回答完全可以将他打入地狱。  
“呐，Jared，你现在能把被子打开吗？”  
Jensen放下手里的盒子，走到Jared身边，然后用低沉的声音问着。  
“什么？”  
Jared不可置信的看着Jensen，没有任何的动作，因为他觉得也许是自己幻听了。  
“我觉得……我想看看，可以吗？”  
Jensen坐到了床边，将手放到了盖着Jared下身的被子上。  
Jared突然觉得，也许Jensen和自己有同样的感觉……但是，万一不是呢？万一……  
算了！  
Jared决定赌一把，就赌自己是抱得美人归还是从此陌路人！  
“好……”  
Jared红着脸，将自己的被子拿来，露出了已经挺立已久的下身。  
因为没有了被子的遮挡，后面还在震动的按摩棒混着肠液的声音立刻充斥了安静的房间。  
Jared小心的看了一眼Jensen，想要确定对方是不是会厌恶自己。  
没有……  
Jared在Jensen的眼里没有看到任何的厌恶，反而只看到了认真还有……兴奋？  
“Jared乖，把腿抬起来。”  
Jensen将Jared拉着换了一个位置，让Jared正对着自己。  
“抬就抬，干嘛突然像对小孩子一样对我说话！”  
Jared抱怨了一句，然后自觉躺了下去，将自己的腿折起来，把正吃着按摩棒的后穴一丝不漏的暴露在了Jensen的面前。  
“呵呵，因为Jar你现在的样子就像是一直受到惊吓的小兔子一样，我想着要是不温柔一点……说不定我这只狼就吃不到肉了～”  
“吃……啊！”  
Jensen突然将自己的一根手指顺着按摩棒，插进了Jared已经湿透了的后穴，让Jared反抗的话被更多的呻吟声代替了。  
“Jar被玩得这么舒服吗？”  
听着Jared越来越诱人的呻吟，Jensen觉得自己的阴茎都快把裤子涨破了。  
“嗯……啊，啊……很……很舒服，Jensen玩得我很舒服……”  
Jensen抽出手指，整个人压在了Jared的身上，在Jared耳边暧昧的说着:“可是……我不舒服，摸一下……这里憋得都快爆掉了。”  
Jared由着Jensen将自己的手放到他的阴茎上，因为那是他幻想了好久的东西。  
“Jen，我可以给你口交，你想要吗？”  
Jared双眼迷离的看着眼前的男人，用满是情欲的声音说着挑逗的话。  
“no，好孩子，你说错了。”  
“嗯？”  
Jared以为自己会错意了，所以有些尴尬。  
“不应该是小兔子想不想吃胡萝卜吗？”  
果然，在说下流话方面，Jared觉得自己也许永远也赢不了Jensen。  
Jensen低头，给了Jared一个极其火辣的吻。  
“嗯？告诉我，小兔子想吃吗？”  
Jensen用手指描绘着Jared的唇形，然后引诱着Jared说出他想要听的话。  
“想……想要吃，小兔子想要吃胡萝卜……请给小兔子胡萝卜。”  
得到自己想要的回答，Jensen这才从Jared身上坐了起来。  
“想吃就过来，自己解开。”  
Jensen坐在那里没有了更多的动作，仿佛是要等着Jared做接下来所有的动作。  
Jared有些勉强的爬了过去，用手拉开了Jensen拉链。然后脱下了Jensen裤子，就看见巨大的阴茎突然弹了出来。  
阴茎打在Jared他脸上让他有些兴奋，还有些期待。  
伸出灵巧的舌头，Jared先是舔了舔龟头，然后是根部，随后是阴囊。在确定全都照顾过了之后，才将整根阴茎包进了自己的嘴里。  
“啊！Jar不得不说你的口活还是真的做的可以，不对，是简直棒极了！操！  
你他妈是不是已经给好几个人做过口活了，你是不是已经吸过好几根鸡巴了？啊？”  
Jared没有说话，只是很认真的想要Jensen更舒服，所以舔弄得更加卖力了。  
Jensen像是惩罚一样，一下又一下重重地拍打着Jared的臀部，一直到整个Jared的屁股都是他的手印才肯停下来。  
“好了。”  
Jensen将自己的阴茎从Jared温热的口腔里退了出来。  
“嗯？”  
Jared不解的看着Jensen，似乎不太明白Jensen为什么不想让他继续了。  
“宝贝，虽然你的嘴我操起来很舒服，但是我可不想把我的种子浪费在这里，它们应该要去一个可以游泳的地方……”  
Jensen的比喻让Jared直接红了脸:“我……我又不是女人，没有能让它们游泳的地方！”  
Jensen将Jared拉到了自己的怀里，抽掉了已经在Jared后穴里工作很久了的按摩棒，然后用手摸了一把。  
“谁说没有了？我看这里的水挺多的，它们一定会游得很畅快的，你说呢？”  
“我怎么知道！Jerk!”  
“嘘！Bitch！一会儿我会让你成为真正的婊子的。”  
Jensen将Jared转过去背对着自己，但不是趴着，而是让Jared跪着，自己从后面一点一点将阴茎送进了湿透了的后穴。  
“嗯……好大，好烫！”  
果然，真的就是和那些假的不一样，好舒服……  
“是不是……嗯！很喜欢？觉得以后都离不开我的老二了？嗯？说话！”  
Jensen一下又一下重重地干着Jared，似乎是要亲耳听到Jared的回答才肯罢休。  
“啊！嗯……是的，离不开了，想要……想要哥哥你一直在……Sam的里面！”  
听到Jared出乎意料的回答，Jensen抽插的动作停顿了一秒，然后顺着Jared的话说了下去。  
“没关系，以后每次我们去狩猎之前我都会先把我的Sammy girl喂饱了，让你含着哥哥的精液去的。  
这样，你就会觉得哥哥一直都在干你，一直在你淫荡的后穴里没有出去过！  
“嗯！Jar你的屁眼儿真他妈棒！” “嗯……嗯……啊啊……别……啊……别出去……Sammy要……要含着哥哥的精液！哥哥……嗯……要……一直……啊！干Sammy……好棒……”  
Jared也不知道自己在说些什么了，只知道后穴被干的好舒服，从来没有这么舒服过。  
“哥……哥哥，Sammy要……嗯……要出来了……”  
“嗯！可以，再等等Jar，Sammy，我……我也快到了……”  
再快速用力抽插了Jared几十下之后，两人终于同时释放了出来。  
Jared趴在床上，Jensen趴在Jared的背上，阴茎还在Jared满是肠液和精液的后穴里插着没有取出来。  
“宝贝，你之前都是自己一个人这么玩自己的？”  
等到歇得差不多了，Jensen玩着Jared的头发，然后问着。  
“你怎么不问我之前都是找谁一起玩的？”  
Jared转过头，还用后穴夹了Jensen留在里面的老二一下。  
“怎么可能有别人，你的后穴完全都是我的形状，那些按摩棒都是按着我的尺寸做的，可见……你对我的老二肖想很久了。”  
Jensen伸手打了一下Jared的屁股，也不等Jared回答就吻住了Jared的嘴，舌头迅速占领了Jared的整个口腔。  
“呼……差点被你吻得窒息了！”  
“放心，在你窒息之前，我还会再干你一次的……”  
Jensen在Jared耳边低声说着。  
Jared也感受到在自己身体里的巨物又变大了，所以脸又红了起来。  
“就这一次了，明天我们还有采访呢……”  
“好……就这一次……”  
说完，Jensen又开始将身下的人捞了起来，准备新一轮的……享用。  
结果，话是说得好听了，但是Jared还是又被搞射了两次。  
用Jensen的话来说就是……宝贝，我答应的一次可不是你的一次哟……


End file.
